


One Large Coffee, Please

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cafe AU, College AU, First Time, I really don't know, M/M, One Shot, art major hipster trash!kageyama, art major hipster trash!yaku too, idk how to tag this??????, kageyama with tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakup, Hinata meets art major Kageyama Tobio in the Starbucks that his best friend Yachi works at, and he quickly develops feelings for the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Large Coffee, Please

Hinata, to be frank, felt like complete and utter crap.

He had just broken up with his boyfriend of half a year, and he felt down in the dumps. Not about the boy, oh no, he was a complete douchebag and Hinata was glad they had broken up. He was more upset about the fact that this was his third failed relationship of the year…the other six months going towards two other idiot boys that didn’t know what they wanted.

“Yachi,” he whined, resting his head on the counter of the bar, “Boys suck so much.”

“I know,” Yachi comforted, handing a costumer their latte and seeing them off with a smile, “And we are going to gorge ourselves on ice cream and watch chick flicks and jam to Taylor Swift until you feel better tonight. Sound good?” Hinata lifted his head and smiled at his blonde friend, who rested her elbows on the counter and took his hands in hers.

“You’re seriously the best,” he gushed, “Where would I be without you?”

“Most likely crying in your room alone, listening to depressing music on repeat.” Yachi replied frankly, giving him a soft smile, “So, what will you be having? It’s on the house.”

“Are you sure? I can pay for it…”

“It’s no trouble, Hinata!” Yachi insisted, “Whatever you want, I’ll take care of it!”

“Then, just a small of my usual,” he rested his head in his palm, “Green tea frappuchino, please, and thank you so much Yachi, you’re the best!”

“I know!” she called over her shoulder as she got to work on his drink.

Yachi worked in the only Starbucks on the campus of their university, and Hinata visited her at work often, sitting at the counter and doing his homework and drinking a large green tea frappuchino and keeping Yachi entertained when business got slow. He would also talk to Yachi’s coworker Sugawara Koushi, who smiled a lot and would scold Hinata for not doing his work in a timely manner.

Sometimes when he had no homework (or when he had a lot but was putting it off), he would people watch. Lots of different people would come into the coffee shop, like the loud duo of Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were a year ahead of Hinata that liked to come in to grab and coffee and talk rather loudly at the seats near the windows. There was Sawamura, who came in to hit on Sugawara when he was in the shop, but he never successfully asked for his number (Hinata and Yachi always watched those two when they interacted, sighing harshly when Sawamura leaves without asking for a number). There was the couple of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who came in holding hands, Oikawa’s mouth pulled into a silly grin while Iwaizumi looked grumpy, but happy to be with Oikawa. Oikawa always got his drinks with soy milk, and Iwaizumi always got a vanilla bean frap, ignoring Oikawa’s whiney protests of it being filled with empty carbs.

While Yachi was putting the finishing touches on his green tea frap, the bells on the door jingled, and Hinata was doing a double take.

The boy who walked in was what Hinata would call “tall, dark, and handsome”. He was tall, that was for sure. Dark? Well, he had black hair and dark blue eyes, which were glowering at nothing in particular. His whole ensemble was dark, too: a black zip-up hoodie over a grey shirt it looked like, with dark skinny jeans and black sneakers. Handsome? Ooh, yes. _Definitely_ handsome.

The mystery boy made his way to the register, glaring at the menu and digging around in his pocket. When Yachi turned around, she brightened upon seeing the boy.

“Oh, Kageyama-kun!” she smiled at him, “Good to see you! Let me finish up this drink, and I’ll be right with you!”

“Take your time,” Kageyama muttered, looking over the menu while Yachi sprayed a healthy dose of whipped cream on top of Hinata’s drink. She placed the drink in front of Hinata, and he muttered his thanks as he continued to stare at Kageyama.

“Alright, what can I get you?” Yachi asked him, giving him a friendly smile, and Kageyama glared at the menu a little while longer before sighing and pulling out a couple rumpled bills.

“Just a large coffee,” he sighed, and Yachi rang him up, thanking him profusely when he put a couple hundred yen coins in the tip jar.

“Here you go, Kageyama-kun!”

“Thanks, Yachi-san,” Kageyama replied, “Did you finish the homework for Professor Takeda’s class?”

“No, not yet! I only have a couple more questions to answer and then I’m done! Did you need me to help you tomorrow, still?”

“Yes, please,” Kageyama nodded, “Thanks again.”

“Sure thing, Kageyama-kun! Have a good day!” Yachi waved as he walked away, the boy grabbing a couple sugar packets before exiting the building, Hinata watching as he walked down the street.

“Who was _that_?” Hinata asked, catching a glimpse of his ass as he walked away.

“That’s Kageyama-kun,” Yachi replied, “He’s in my modern Japanese literature class. I tutor him sometimes!”

“Oh my _God_ , Yachi, you didn’t tell me you were tutoring hot guys. What’s he like? He seems so… _angry_.” Hinata took a sip of his frappuccino before adding, “Borderline constipated.”

“Hinata!” Yachi scolded between laughs, “He _is_ kind of scary at first. But he’s actually really nice and sweet. Want me to introduce you guys?”

“Um, _yes_?! I can’t even believe you kept him a secret from me all this time!” Hinata reached across the bar to smack her on the wrist, “Shame on you!”

-x-

Yachi’s other coworker Lev came in to take over, and after chatting with him for a minute, Hinata and Yachi left, heading to the convenience store to grab pints of ice cream and copious amounts of junk food before going to Hinata’s apartment. They settled on the couch under some blankets, popped in some cheesy movie, and set to eating their pints of ice cream.

“He was just such an asshole all the time, about everything,” Hinata griped after the credits started rolling, Yachi moving in closer to rest her head on his shoulder, sighing in understanding. “I just can’t believe I let myself date him for _half a year_. I think it was because I was scared of being alone, you know?”

“Mhm,” Yachi hummed, eating the last scoop of ice cream from her pint, setting the empty container on the coffee before snuggling back into Hinata’s side, “So, are you still scared of being alone?”

“Mm, a little,” Hinata admitted, “But right now, I’m just glad to be finally rid of that douchebag. And I’m glad that I get to hang out with my best friend in the entire world, who is going to introduce me to her hot classmate!” Hinata wrapped his arms around Yachi, planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

“Of course, of course,” Yachi laughed, “So, what next? Another movie? Video games?”

“Volleyball!” Hinata decided, grabbing the remote, “I just remembered there’s a game on tonight!”

-x-

Yachi decided to postpone introducing Hinata to Kageyama, insisting that Kageyama wouldn’t be able to finish his literature homework if Hinata was there staring him down. It was a fair enough excuse, but it still bothered Hinata, since he wanted to meet this kid to see if there was any chance of the two of them possibly making out and cuddling all the time and going on dates to the arcade.

Hinata was spacing out at the café a couple days later, thinking about what would happen if he and Kageyama went out for dinner. He was staring off into space, his pencil placed firmly on his notebook, his lips slightly parted as he imagined Kageyama running his foot up Hinata’s leg under the table, smirking all the while.

“Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun!” he jolted from his daydream, his eyes refocusing on Sugawara, who was giving him a concerned look. “Hinata-kun, you should really focus on your work. You were about to start drooling.”

“S-Sorry, Suga-senpai,” Hinata apologized sheepishly, taking a sip of his green tea frap before finishing off the math equation he had been working on.

Then the bell above the café door sounded.

“Welcome! Oh, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata’s neck nearly cracked at how fast he had turned his head to look at the boy who had just entered. He looked more disgruntled than the last time Hinata had saw him. He was wearing a dark grey beanie, thick rimmed glasses, sweatpants that said ‘Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball’ down the side, and a t-shirt that showed off his muscled arms pretty nicely.

“Hey, Yachi-san,” Kageyama replied, digging through his pockets of his sweatpants, “Just need a large coffee, please.” Sugawara cashed him out while Yachi brewed him a fresh cup of piping hot coffee, Kageyama offering Sugawara a couple bills, revealing a tattoo on his left forearm. Hinata continued to look him up and down, then he let out a squeak when Kageyama caught him staring and looked (glared) at him. “Can I help you?” he sneered, and Hinata curled in on himself.

“Uh,” Hinata cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders determinedly, “I…I’m Hinata Shouyou!”

“...Kageyama Tobio.” he replied slowly, giving Hinata a scrutinizing look, pushing up his glasses.

“C-Can I see your tattoo?” he asked, pointing to Kageyama’s left arm. Kageyama shrugged, holding out his arm. The tattoo was of a crow in mid-flight, its wings spread wide, a few feathers fluttering up his arm, the tattoo ending just before the crook of his elbow. “Wow…It’s really cool!” Hinata gushed, admiring the black ink against Kageyama’s pale skin, resisting the urge to reach out and touch it. “Do you have any other ones?”

“A couple.” Kageyama replied, accepting the cup of coffee from Yachi with a thanks.

“What are they?” Hinata asked, smiling brightly at the other. Kageyama grabbed some sugar packets, pushing up his glasses again before taking the lid off his cup.

“It’s a secret.” Kageyama smirked at him, shaking the packets before ripping them both open with his teeth, dumping them in his coffee. He threw out the packets and put his lid back on, and after bidding Yachi goodbye, he left the café.

“God damn that hot bastard,” Hinata hissed, willing his heart to stop hammering. “I can tell if I want to punch him with my fist or with my mouth.”

“I can’t tell if _he_ wants to punch you with his fist or his mouth,” Sugawara admitted, tilting his head slightly, “There was a lot of sexual tension going on.”

“You think so?” Hinata asked, giving Sugawara a hopeful look before turning to Yachi, “Did you see it, Yachi? Did you see the sexual tension?”

“I saw tension,” she replied, giving Hinata a grin, “Looks like I don’t have to introduce you two now, huh?”

-x-

After that, Kageyama started coming in more frequently. He would greet Yachi as usual, order his large coffee, and Hinata would chat him up.

“So your sweatpants last time had the name of a volleyball team,” Hinata brought up casually, playing with the straw of his drink, “So did you play? Or do you still play?”

“I stopped playing after high school,” Kageyama replied, shaking his sugar packets, “Sometimes I play with the volleyball club on campus, but I’m too busy with classes.”

“Really? What’s your major?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama stirred his coffee.

“Art. Painting.” He replied, “I have to get going. See you later.”

“Bye, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata and Yachi said in unison, and Kageyama raised his hand in a waving gesture, then leaving the café.

“So, Kageyama-kun is an art major, huh,” Hinata said, resting his chin in his hand and watching the boy walk down the street with his coffee, “Do you think his paintings are good?”

“I don’t know,” Yachi smiled at him, “One day you’ll have to tell me.”

-x-

The weeks dragged on, Kageyama staying longer and longer, sometimes even sitting next to Hinata at the bar and chatting with him and Yachi. Sometimes he would bring his own homework, and the two of them would help each other out.

One day, Kageyama ordered his coffee, then took a seat next to Hinata at the bar. Hinata gave Yachi an excited look, then turned to Kageyama.

“Good afternoon, Kageyama-kun!” he greeted, giving Kageyama his sunniest smile, “Decided to stay a while?”

“I actually have a motive,” Kageyama replied, taking a sip of his coffee, then looking at his coffee, “I need a model for some sketches for an assignment.”

“Oooh, are you asking me?” Hinata grinned, pointing at his face, “Are you asking me to be your model, Kageyama-kun?”

“I won’t if you’re going to be weird about it,” Kageyama sneered, “But yes, I am going to ask you to be my model. Are you okay with that?”

“Sure!” Hinata agreed, maybe a little too eagerly, “When are we gonna do it? ...The modeling, I mean.”

“Can you start today?” he asked, standing up with his coffee, “Kinda wanna get it started as soon as possible.”

“Of course!” Hinata jumped out of his seat and packing up all his stuff in his backpack, “I wasn’t doing my homework anyway!”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Kageyama said goodbye to Yachi and walked towards the door. Hinata paused to give Yachi an excited smile with various hand gestures and Yachi nodded excitedly, shooing him to follow Kageyama.

Hinata kept in step with Kageyama as they walked to his apartment.

“By the way,” Kageyama began, unlocking his door, “You’ll have to pose nude.”

Hinata paused, blinking as the other boy walked into his apartment.

“Well, like, you can be in your underwear.” Kageyama clarified, tossing his backpack onto the floor carelessly, “Sorry about the mess, two art majors live here,” he called from another room, “You can sit in the living room for now. I’m gonna get my stuff together.”

“O-Okay!” Hinata replied, taking off his backpack and setting it near the entry next to his shoes, sitting on the couch while he tried to will the beat of his heart to slow down. He never said anything about posing _nude_. While Hinata had nothing to be ashamed of (he looked pretty good naked, if he did say so himself), being naked in front of _Kageyama_ posed a whole lot of conflicts. What if he got a boner? That would be _weird_ , he didn’t even know Kageyama all that well, except that he had tattoos, was an art major, and a really great ass.

“Alright,” Kageyama came back into the room, and Hinata held back the gurgling noise he almost made. He had changed into grey sweatpants and a black tanktop, his glasses perched on the top of his head. “Set everything up in my room. C’mon.”

“Y-Your room?” Hinata managed to choke out, and Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, my room. I have a light in there to help with shadows and stuff. Plus some of the poses I’ll put you in require you lay down. Now c’mon.” Kageyama turned, revealing another tattoo on his back.

It was on his right shoulder blade, a lovely crown fit for a king. It was gold and red, wrapped in a red cape, lined with white fur with black spots. Hinata gazed in awe as he followed the other to his room.

His room was just as dark and gloomy as Kageyama’s wardrobe. The walls were painted black, covered in various posters and artwork from artists Kageyama probably admired. The carpet was a light grey.

His bed was pressed against the wall, a night stand next to it. There was a desk pushed against the far wall, a bookshelf filled to the brim with art theory textbooks wedged in the corner of the room next to the bed. There were clothes tumbling carelessly out of the closet, which was next to the desk.

“Alright, strip,” Kageyama ordered, closing the door and moving towards his desk. Hinata made a noise of acknowledgement, tugging off his socks and shoving them in his pants pocket. He tugged off his shirt, then made a move for his pants, halting. “What is it?” Kageyama asked, tapping a cigarette out of a carton, “Forget to wear underwear today?”

“N-No!” Hinata squeaked, blushing brightly, “It’s just…my _choice_ of underwear…m-may not have been the best…” Kageyama furrowed his brow, lighting the cigarette.

“Like…what?” he blew out a stream of smoke, “Tighty whiteys? Who gives a fuck, I’m not drawing your underwear. Hurry up!”

“F-Fine!” Hinata yanked off his jeans, tossing them away to join his shirt, leaving him in his orange underwear decorated with little black crows. Kageyama snorted, and Hinata flipped him off.

“Alright,” Kageyama set his cigarette in an ashtray on his desk, moving towards Hinata, “I have to do twenty sketches at ten minutes each. I’ll have a timer, so don’t worry about me going over my time. Um…I guess that’s it.” He turned Hinata around so his back was to the desk, moving his arms so he was holding them above his head, like he was stretching.

Kageyama moved away from him, Hinata hearing the squeak of his chair and a little ‘beep’ come from his phone, indicating that the timer had started.

Hinata stood patiently, hearing the pencil scratch against Kageyama’s sketchbook. Ten minutes was a long time, he decided, humming some Taylor Swift song that Yachi had made him listen to when they had their ‘girl’s night’ under his breath, trying to ignore the way his muscles were protesting at being stretched into an odd position for so long.

Kageyama’s timer went off, and Hinata released his pose with a relieved huff, shaking out his arms.

“Sit on the floor, with your legs out,” Kageyama ordered, “Your hands flat on the ground in between your legs.”

“Facing you?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama nodded. Hinata obeyed, sitting on the ground, his legs straight out and his hands resting flat on the carpet. The timer started, and Hinata looked at Kageyama curiously. “…So…Wanna play twenty questions?”

“I’m a little busy,” Kageyama muttered around his cigarette, his hand moving quickly against the paper.

“C’mon, Kageyama-kun, it’ll be fun! We barely know anything about each other!” Hinata smiled at him, “You start! Ask me anything ya want!”

“…Major?” the other boy asked, and Hinata grinned wider.

“Education!” Hinata replied easily, “I’m gonna teach little kids, I think, cuz they seem to like me.” Kageyama nodded in acknowledgement, “My turn! Ummm…When’s your birthday?”

“December twenty-second,” Kageyama replied easily, “When’s _your_ birthday?”

“June twenty-first!” Hinata hummed, “What’s your favorite food?”

“Pork curry. With an egg on top.” The timer went off, Kageyama putting out his cigarette and moving to guide Hinata into another pose. “What’s your favorite band?”

They continued like that, Hinata posing, Kageyama sketching, and the two of them going well over twenty questions.

“No way!” Hinata laughed, “You _really_ watched that?!”

“I was at a party,” Kageyama explained, “They told me it was some cat video going around. There was _definitely_ no cats in that video.”

“The title didn’t give you any hints to that?” Hinata snickered, and Kageyama glared at him.

“Shut up. I was young.” The timer went off again, and Kageyama got up to help Hinata into another pose.

There was a knock at the door.

“Yo, Kags, I brought some leftover food from my critique,” came a voice from outside, then the doorknob turned.

A boy walked in. He was around Hinata’s height, a little bit taller, with short, light brown hair and brown eyes. His head was covered by a slouchy beanie, his earlobes stretched by gauges, a little black ball nestled in the middle below his lower lip. He was wearing a gray hoodie with a jean vest over it, and black skinny jeans.

“Oooh, a model?! Do you think I could get a couple sketches of you, too?!” the boy asked, and Hinata shrugged.

“Sure! The more the merrier, I guess!” he grinned, holding out his hand, “I’m Hinata Shouyou!”

“Yaku Morisuke! Nice underwear!” they shook hands, then Yaku handed Kageyama the bag of food he had brought, and ran to go get his sketch book.

“I can only stay for a couple of sketches, then I’m going out with the guys,” Yaku explained, settling down on the bed, flipping to a fresh page and pulling out a piece of charcoal, “Okay, I’m ready!”

“You better not get charcoal shit on my bed,” Kageyama warned through a mouthful of some kind of bun, and Yaku grinned at him.

“I won’t!” he insisted, “…Not that it would matter either way.”

Hinata laughed, settling into his next pose, allowing Kageyama and Yaku to sketch him quietly. After another ten minutes, Hinata changed his pose, and they sketched him again. Once the timer went off again, Yaku sighed, stretching out.

“Welp, I gotta get going,” he grinned at Hinata, “It was nice to meet you, Hinata-kun! Thanks for letting me sketch you!”

“No problem!” Hinata chirped, “Can I see ‘em?” Yaku flipped the pages of his sketch book, proudly displaying the charcoal sketches. “Woooow, Yaku-kun, these are amazing!”

“Thanks!” Yaku replied with a grin, “You’re a good model! Okay, I gotta get going, so I’ll see you guys later!”

“Bye, Yaku-kun!” Hinata waved, Kageyama grunting his farewell. “How many more sketches do you need, Kags?”

“Don’t call me that,” the other boy replied, “Two more. Lay on the bed, on your stomach, and turn your head to look out the window.”

“Yes sir!” Hinata gave him a two finger salute before jumping onto the bed, bouncing a couple time before settling down and arranging himself in the way Kageyama told him to. He smelled the sheets, a faint, clean, shampoo smell laced with the cigarettes Kageyama smoked. “Hey, Kageyama-kun, we never finished our twenty questions.”

“You start.” Kageyama replied around a mouthful of food, and Hinata hummed in thought.

“Okay,” Hinata began, “Does the tattoo on your back mean anything?”

There was silence except for Kageyama’s pencil scratching on his sketchbook, and Hinata wondered if he had crossed a line.

“In middle school,” Kageyama started, and Hinata heard him light another cigarette, “I played volleyball, as you know. I played as the setter. And I was good at it. Lots of people called me a genius.” Kageyama paused to take a drag of his cigarette, then continued, “But I was a tyrant during a game. _Jump higher, run faster, hit my toss_.” The timer went off on his phone, and Hinata slowly sat up to see Kageyama smirking bitterly at his sketchbook with the cigarette hanging from his lips.

“They called me ‘King of the Court’. Because I would order them around and command them like a foolish, selfish king.” He snuffed out his cigarette and made a move for his phone, “So I got the tattoo. To remind me that playing on a team is better than playing alone.”

Hinata looked at Kageyama, furrowing his brow.

“I’m sure your tosses were amazing,” he said, “And I’m sure I could have hit every single one of them.”

Kageyama looked at Hinata with widened eyes, blinking owlishly. His cheeks flushed pink, and he hid behind his sketchbook.

“Y-Yeah, well…I-It’s in the past now, anyway. Last pose, then you can head home.”

“Alright,” Hinata stretched out his muscles, “How do you want me, _Monsieur Artiste?_ ”

“Laying on your back this time,” Kageyama replied, “And arch your back and put your arms above your head, like you’re stretching.” Hinata nodded, laying out and arching his back like he was ordered to.

He stared at the ceiling as Kageyama sketched, thinking about the other being a genius setter. What would it be like to hit a king’s toss? Hinata always wanted to be an ace, to spike all the tosses into the other court and hear the satisfying slap of volleyball on linoleum. He never really got that chance, though, he did play, but as more of a hobby.

The timer went off, and Hinata slumped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was quiet. He didn’t know how to follow up Kageyama’s somewhat tragic backstory. He could put on his clothes. He sat up, and Kageyama stood, handing the boy his sketchbook.

“Here,” he said quietly, “You can look at them, if you want.”

Hinata took the sketchbook carefully, looking at the sketches presented to him. There were ten sketches on two pages, some of them overlapping. Kageyama was a very talented artist, and Hinata was in awe of how they looked so _real_. The dips and curves, the wrinkles in Hinata’s boxers, the messy mop he had to call his hair.

“Kageyama-kun, these are amazing!” Hinata cried, turning the page to the last sketches.

“They’re nothing, really,” Kageyama muttered, sitting down next to Hinata. “I like painting better.”

“Do you have any paintings I could see?” Hinata asked excitedly, “I want to see them, Kageyama-kun, c’mon, show me some!”

“Fine,” Kageyama sighed, pulling out his phone. Hinata carefully set the sketchbook on the floor and moved closer to the other, looking over his shoulder to see the pictures he was scrolling through. “This one is my favorite.”

It was a painting of Kageyama’s tattoo. A crow taking flight, feathers flying.

“It’s good,” Hinata said, then grinned at Kageyama, “I like it better on your arm, though.”

Hinata lifted his hand to run his fingertips lightly over the tattoo on Kageyama’s forearm, his smile still in place. He looked up at Kageyama, who was watching Hinata’s finger trace over the black ink, his lips parted and his cheeks pink.

“Show me some more paintings?” Hinata asked quietly, “Please?”

“Y…Yeah,” Kageyama whispered, swiping through the pictures on his phone. There were paintings of people, of animals, of scenery. There was some abstract work, some color theory pieces. Hinata was enamored with Kageyama’s art, his fingers lightly dancing against Kageyama’s forearm mindlessly.

“You really are very talented Kageyama-kun,” Hinata murmured, taking his hand away from the other boy’s arm, “I’m honored you picked me to be your model today.”

“It’s no big deal,” Kageyama huffed, and Hinata stretched, standing up and grabbing his clothes.

“Guess I better get going,” he sighed, pulling his shirt back on. When he made a move for his jeans, Kageyama grabbed his wrist. Their eyes met, and Hinata’s breath got caught in his throat. Kageyama’s dark blue eyes were darker than usual as he gave Hinata a determined look.

“You could stay,” Kageyama said softly, tugging him back towards the bed enticingly, “Just for a little while longer.”

“I…I-I guess I could,” Hinata replied breathlessly, “Stay. For a little bit.” Kageyama hummed, tugging his arm again, and Hinata followed him, the two of them laying down on their sides, facing each other.

“Let’s play twenty questions,” Kageyama suggested softly, his voice low and husky, and Hinata could only nod in agreement. “I’ll go first?”

“Sure,” Hinata choked out, swallowing his heart that had leapt into his throat.

“Have you liked me ever since we first saw each other in the coffee shop?” Kageyama asked, and Hinata froze, giving the other boy a dumbfounded look. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Kageyama snickered, moving a little closer to Hinata, his hand reaching out to trace over his cheek. “Here’s another question. Did you also feel the sexual tension between us the first time we talked?” Hinata made a keening noise in the back of his throat, his cheeks heating up as Kageyama laughed, deep and throaty. “Another yes. Alright, last question.” Hinata inhaled sharply as Kageyama’s nose brushed against his, “Did you know that I asked you to be my model so I could get you in my bedroom… _alone?_ ”

Whatever remaining self-restraint Hinata had flew straight out of the window as he swiftly moved himself on top of Kageyama to kiss him roughly. Kageyama’s hands went straight to Hinata’s hips, steadying him as he desperately pressed their lips together.

“God, you fuckin’ sexy, _conniving_ bastard-“ Kageyama’s laughed was muffled against Hinata’s lips, “-Fuckin’ _asshole_ , why couldn’t you have _told_ me you liked me-“ Hinata pressed his lips desperately against the skin of Kageyama’s throat, “-like a normal fuckin’ person? Could have been doing this for _weeks_ -“ Hinata gasped as the other boy roughly groped his ass, his hips grinding down, “- _Fuck_ , Kageyama-!”

Kageyama cut him off with his lips, maneuvering them so Hinata was sprawled against the pillows and blanket, his arms wrapping around Kageyama’s neck and his nails digging into his back, digging into that beautiful crown on his shoulder. Hinata moaned helplessly as the taller boy’s hands wandered up his t-shirt, his thumbs flicking against his nipples.

Hinata was glowing against the dark black of Kageyama’s sheets, the sunlight filtering in from the window and illuminating his pale skin. He looked up at Kageyama with half lidded eyes, his pupils blown in arousal. He really was beautiful, even more so than the garbled sketches Kageyama had first attempted when he first locked eyes with the boy that day in the stupid little overpriced coffee shop.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama sighed softly, pressing kisses along his collarbone, helping the other boy out of his shirt so he was laying in his boxers once again. He tugged off his own tank top, hearing Hinata let out a breath.

“You’re so hot,” he heard him mumble, then the boy embarrassedly covered his mouth, his cheeks flushing red, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“It’s alright,” Kageyama snickered, “It’s good that you think I’m hot. Makes this easier.”

“I guess, but,” Hinata reached up to cup Kageyama’s cheek in his hand, “But I like you for more than your looks. You know that, don’t you? Tobio?”

Kageyama felt his face heat up under Hinata’s palm, and he scoffed.

“I know that, you dumbass,” he sputtered, leaning down to press their lips together again to silence the sappy stuff. They could be as sappy as they wanted after, right now, Kageyama wanted hot and heavy and Hinata to be a complete mess underneath him.

So he set about doing just that. He kissed his way down Hinata’s torso, pausing to suck on his nipple while he teased the other one with his fingers, reveling in the way the smaller boy rolled his hips up desperately with low moans and needy whimpers.

He mouthed down Hinata’s ribcage, feeling the boy’s lungs flutter beneath his lips, biting at his hipbone, pausing when his lips hit the cloth of his boxers. Then he licked a long stripe across the waistband, Hinata making a keening noise in the back of his throat.

“Stop teasing,” Hinata hissed, his hand burying itself into Kageyama’s hair and guiding him towards the obvious tent. Kageyama clicked his tongue, but tugged down the crow-printed boxers to reveal Hinata’s erection. He tossed the boxers carelessly off to the side, running his hands down Hinata’s sides, stopping and gripping his hips as he leaned down to lick slowly from base to tip.

Hinata let out a surprised yelp, his head falling back against the pillows, his hips straining against Kageyama’s hold on him. His mouth was impossibly wet and hot, and _God_ , how many times had Hinata imagined this in the past few weeks since he had met Kageyama? The answer was too many times, and now that it was finally happening, Hinata couldn’t hold back his moans and the grin that was threatening to split his face in half.

“F-Fuck,” he gasped as Kageyama hollowed his cheeks, fighting the urge to buck his hips. “I-I’m close...C-Close, _Tobio_ , k-keep going…”

Kageyama hummed an acknowledgement, swirling his tongue against the slit. Hinata whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as Kageyama’s hands moved up his legs, one to fondle his balls, the other to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Coming…! K-Kageyama! I’m c-coming-!” Hinata gasped again, coming with a sharp cry of Kageyama’s name, his hips jerking up involuntarily. Kageyama took it all like a champ, pulling his head back slightly so he didn’t choke, swallowing everything Hinata gave to him. He pulled away slowly, licking his lips and flushing as Hinata gave him a crooked smile.

“Kageyama, come here,” Hinata ordered breathelessly, crooking his finger invitingly. Kageyama obeyed, moving up, dropping kisses along his ribs, and finally meeting the other boy’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and lazy, taking their time. “If you give me a minute, I can help you out.”

“Y-You don’t have to…” Kageyama mumbled, adjusting himself so he could lay next to Hinata, placing kisses along his shoulder. “It’s cool if we just stay like this.”

“I want to, Kageyama,” Hinata giggled, “I’ve been thinking about this for too long; don’t deny me a chance to finally be able to suck your dick.” Kageyama choked on his own spit, Hinata laughing at him before pushing himself up and pinning Kageyama down by his shoulders. “Just lay back and let me take care of you, okay, Tobio?”

Hinata tugged down Kageyama’s sweatpants with gusto, his eyes widening in delight as he exposed a new tattoo. On Kageyama’s right hipbone was a little volleyball, red, white and green. Hinata touched it with reverent fingers, grinning at Kageyama.

“Cute,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss it affectionately. He peppered kisses all over Kageyama’s lower half, nipping at his inner thighs before finally licking up from base to tip, like Kageyama had done for him, swirling his tongue around the head while he slowly pumped him. He was rewarded with a breathless grunt, and a jolt of Kageyama’s hips. “Hey, Tobio, wanna know something cool?” Hinata asked, licking his lips and taking Kageyama’s hands in his, guiding it towards his hair, watching as Kageyama’s face contorted into one of confusion. “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Hinata’s grin widened as Kageyama’s eyes bulged out of his skull, his face turning a brilliant red. He licked his lips as Kageyama’s hands gently gripped his hair, guiding his head down. Hinata easily opened his mouth, taking in his length, the other releasing a harsh breath. Hinata relaxed his mouth and throat and allowed Kageyama to fuck him, holding back his chuckles at how careful Kageyama was being. He was thrusting shallowly, holding Hinata’s head in place, before he finally brought his head down while thrusting up. Kageyama made a choked noise, Hinata swallowing around him easily.

“Oh my God, you don’t have a gag reflex,” he breathed, and Hinata tapped at his hips, pulling away from his dick, catching his breath.

“Why do you think I would lie about something like that?” he asked, and Kageyama frowned at him, Hinata laughing as he pushed his head back down to shut him up. Hinata obeyed, opening his mouth again and taking him in, hollowing his cheeks lightly before Kageyama began his pace of bringing Hinata’s head down when his hips thrust up. Hinata would tap at Kageyama’s hips when he needed to take a breath, but as Kageyama’s release came closer, Hinata carefully breathed through his nose, watching Kageyama’s face as he came undone.

“Ah, h-hah, _fuck_ ,” Kageyama hissed, gasping as his hips thrust faster, “I-I’m coming, _c-coming-!_ ” his hips jerked up one last time, Hinata choking slightly as he came down his throat. He pulled away, cum dribbling down his chin as he coughed, swallowing what he could and licking his lips. He made a move to wipe at his chin, but Kageyama stopped him, sitting up to lick at his chin, then pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kageyama fell backwards onto the sheets with a sigh, maneuvering his body so Hinata could lay down next to him and pull the blanket over the both of them. Hinata sighed happily, his back pressed to Kageyama’s front, the other boy’s fingers rubbing against his tummy while he pressed lazy kisses along his neck.

“Thanks,” Kageyama mumbled, and Hinata laughed, turning over to nuzzle his head against the boy’s neck.

“Sure, Tobio-chan,” he replied happily, his voice a little scratchy, “I didn’t know you like to cuddle.”

“Was I not supposed to like cuddling?” Kageyama replied, his fingers trailing lightly up and down Hinata’s back.

“No,” Hinata said around a yawn, “I like that you like cuddling.”

“Well, good,” Kageyama whispered, tugging Hinata closer, “Makes this easier.”

-x-

“Welcome! Oh, good morning, Kageyama-kun!” Yachi greeted with a grin, “What can I get you? Usual coffee?”

“Yeah, and a large green tea frappuchino, please,” Yachi’s fingers hovered over the cash register as she stared at Kageyama with wide eyes. “…What?”

“Shut up,” Yachi said in a hushed voice, reaching across the counter to smack at Kageyama’s wrist, “Shut. Up. Kageyama-kun, you did not.”

“We did, Yachi-san,” he replied easily, fighting back a grin, “We’re together now.”

“ _Shut. UP_.” She smacked him again, then burst out laughing, “Congratulations, Kageyama-kun! I’m so happy for the two of you!”

“Thanks, Yachi-san,” he handed her some crumpled bills, “So, the drinks? Please?”

“Of course! They’ll be up in just a minute!” Yachi cashed him out and began work on his drinks, and as Kageyama sat down at the bar to wait, his phone went off.

_‘kageyama-kun, where r u???? i made us breakfast!!!!!!!!!! hurry back b4 i eat it all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _o(_ _≧∇≦_ _o)_ ’

‘ _Yeah yeah, I’m coming dumbass_.’

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE
> 
> hello, friends, it has been a while, hasn't it? it's mainly because i was working on this BEAST. it was originally meant for my story Kisses for Hinata, but i decided that it was too long and i wanted it to be on it's own. cuz it was just gonna be like, them getting together, THEN I WAS LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT BLOW JOBS SO I'M GOING TO PUT IN BLOW JOBS and like wow it took me a lot longer than i anticipated...
> 
> also i need more hipster trash kageyama with tattoos SO GET TO IT CHOP CHOP (hipster trash kageyama's favorite band is crystal castles bc i just discovered them and every time i listen to them i think of this art major hipster trash kageyama baby that i have created....)
> 
> BUT REGARDLESS OF MY POOR SELF-CONTROL, i really hope you enjoyed it!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ thank you in advanced for reviewing and for kudos!!!!!


End file.
